Forum:Spoiler Images
As IJZM kindly pointed out to me in a chat today, some images of the game's endings are revealed in the "Read More" panel, found at the bottom of pages. While this may not be a big deal for users who have completed the game, it is quite upsetting to be browsing a page and accidentally stumble upon a preview image of an ending you were hoping to see for yourself when you actually complete the game. As far as I'm concerned, it is not possible to manually change the image; the system simply takes the first big image on the article, cuts it down to size and crops out what doesn't fit. The same goes for the "new images" panel on the right side below Wiki Activity. Since we mostly use game icons, which are tiny in size, the "Read More" panel doesn't pick it up and previews the game image ending instead. Even though we've been covering up game endings with spoiler templates, it still isn't enough when images of the endings are posted. They end up getting leaked on as well as the preview image on Read More. For this reason, I propose treating these spoiler images as personal images and have them uploaded and posted off our Wiki's mainspace (that is, via ) to lessen the chance of readers accidentally stumbling upon them in other places out of our control. We should delete future spoiler images as well - it isn't fair for other users who want to complete a game themselves and just come upon it. If this Wiki isn't willing to upload spoiler images off the mainspace, I suggest we cover up the spoiler image by replacing infobox images in the game with a picture of the game's menu. I have been doing this on Neutronized Wiki and so far, the Read More panel for those pages just shows a preview image of the title and not the spoiler. (Of course, I actually haven't put up any spoiler images for Neutronized Wiki, but I'm pretty sure they won't be seen in Read More.) However, I strongly suggest keeping spoiler images off the mainspace period because there will be no chance of it showing on Read More or the New File logs. Please read the above thoroughly before making a response. 05:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Support (keeping spoiler images off the mainspace) - as proposer 05:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) That won't stop it. I rarely view spoiler tabs, so I've had the endings of tons of games revealed by these three: 1.I see the words in the tab when I'm editing the game page. 2.I see a page about a character in an ending. There are lots of these, like Queen Victoria, Nitrome Boss, Penguin Babies, etc. They usually give the ending way immedately like saying, "Penguin Babies are characters encountered in the ending of Avalanche, where the penguin is seen..." 3. What RSK said about the bottom of the page. Look at a page that has a link to Twin Shot 2 at the bottom. If we can fix these three (execept #1, that's inevitable) and put the menu at the top, I think it will work well. 12:19, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Support (keeping spoiler images off the mainspace) - What about the cut Small Fry ending and unviewable Feed Me ending? -- 13:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) An answer to Takeshi's points above NOBODY's: First of all, I'm not saying my above methods are a 100% guarantee that no one will see spoiler images. If someone chooses to edit a page, they most likely will wind up seeing the ending for the game. There's no way we can just hide that from anyone unless we choose just to not have an ending on the article at all. Secondly, Queen Victoria and the Nitrome Boss appear in the last level of their respective games and since they do, they may have an article to themselves. But Penguin Babies ONLY appear in the ending, so I agree with that page being deleted. Lastly, if you read the above, you will see I do propose two options. I only suggest the first because that will also prevent the images from showing up in as well as the new photos panel below the activity feed, lessening the chance of someone coming upon a spoiler image. 07:00, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Oppose - Go to any quest guide on RSW and scroll down to the bottom (e.g. this, this and this). Also, the RSW's spoiler template doesn't even have a covering function, e.g. this, and no-one seems to mind. I'm sure if people did mind here, they would complain on the talk page of the page in question. 08:36, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Sure...what about the flashy image problem? 08:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Uhh... This problem was fixed for most pages when Lilonow and I started adding the logos to each game page. The logos were big, but we shrunk them to 100px, so the Read More panel at the bottom of the page now always shows the logo. This fixes the problem. I'd say around 45/104 games have the logos now. We'll keep adding them. : 19:40, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Smart one. I almost forgot about this discussion. 23:02, March 25, 2012 (UTC)